Slushii
Julian Michael Scanlan, born in 1997, is an electronic artist hailing from Mount Laurel, New Jersey. Background He worked with the psychedelic progressive pop band Deuteronomy from 2009 - 2012, playing bass on their debut album, The Propaganda of Deuteronomy, released in 2012. Following his departure from Deuteronomy, Julian, under the alias of DJ Swoon, began to make original works and remixes. A remix of OneRepublic's "If I Lose Myself" and "Rasta Pasta", a song collaborating with Sean Sauce, each got hundreds of thousands of hits on YouTube. He also was one half of the duo Monsters With Tiny Mustaches. After the termination of the DJ Swoon SoundCloud account, Julian began producing under the moniker slushii. slushii's debut album, ''Brain Freeze, ''was released in 2016 and peaked at #4 on the iTunes EDM chart. Monstercat uploads # Emptiness #* April 20, 2016 # Marshmello - Alone (Slushii Remix) #* August 25, 2016 # LUV U NEED U #* June 12, 2017 # Dreaming of You #* April 23, 2019 # Far Away #* June 28, 2019 # Watch Yo Back #* September 5, 2019 # Test Me (with Dion Timmer) #* October 17, 2019 Off-Monstercat Releases Albums/EPs * Find Your Wings EP *# No More *# Fired Up *# Bow Down *# Level Up *# Where I'm At *# Bounce *# Find Your Wings * Out of Light *# Intro the Light *# Step by Step *# Fly High *# Someone Else *# Melting over You *# Forever *# Reason *# I Still Recall *# My Senses *# Hold On *# Dear Me *# I'll Be There *# Out of Light * Brain Freeze *# Sapient Dream *# Make Me Feel *# Closer *# Some More *# Statik Shock *# Destiny *# Take My Hand Singles * hide and seek * Drone Song * By My Side (with Ookay) * Out Of Time * There x2 (feat. Marshmello) * My Senses * Step by Step * Twinbow (with Marshmello) * Catch Me * Dear Me * I Still Recall * Morphine * To Say Goodbye * So Long (feat. Madi) Decent * All For You * All I've Ever Wanted Sound Remixes * Svdden Death & Yakz - Shut Em' Down * Skrillex - Voltage * Kayzo - Whistle Wars * Porter Robinson & Madeon - Shelter * Sarina Paris - Look At Us * Eri Sasaki - Ring of Fortune * MUST DIE! - Neo Tokyo * Alison Wonderland - U Don't Know * BTS - Mic Drop * Marshmello - Silence (feat. Khalid) * Jack Ü - Mind (feat. Kai) * Phiso - Jotaro * The Chainsmokers - Closer (feat. Halsey) * Alan Walker - Faded * Zara Larsson & MNEK - Never Forget You * Adventure Club - Fade * Zedd - I Want You To Know (feat. Selena Gomez) * Botnek & I See Monstas - Deeper Love * Galantis - In My Head * Kaskade - Disarm You (feat. Ilsey) Featured appearances * Jauz & Crankdat - I Hold Still Category:Slushii discography Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:OWSLA artists Category:Mad Decent artists